


Muscle-y Massage

by MorgiSchmorgi



Series: Reader Shorts [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Massage, Mermaids, Multi, Naga, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgiSchmorgi/pseuds/MorgiSchmorgi
Summary: After overeating and feeling bloated, your naga boyfriend helps alleviate the pain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic from my old series on DeviantART called "Reader Shorts" where I wrote very short reader-inserts featuring Hetalia characters. Any gender can read this fic since it's not gender-specific.
> 
> Old description: ". . . This is only my second reader insert and I've been thinking about the idea of this one for only a few days. Usually, I think about them for weeks to make sure every piece of the story flows and makes sense with the other pieces. This unfortunately makes it also possible to forget where each piece goes or forget that a piece even exists and I can't create a substitute for it's absence, causing me to scrap the entire work being of the hassle. When I write shorts like this though, it almost never happens because I don't need to remember what's supposed to happen five chapters from now.
> 
> I have a state writing test tomorrow so I mostly wrote this one to exercise my imagination for the prompt on the assessment. Sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes. The next one is going to be somewhat gory, but also delayed because I have to write another essay for school."
> 
> (I'm uploading my old fanfics from DeviantART. This was originally uploaded on February 25th, 2013. Link: http://fav.me/d5w8zn5)

You groaned. Why did you have to eat all of that food? It all looked so good! There were all sorts of cool new things you’ve never seen before like “corn” and “apples”. You had never seen nor tasted them since you were a mermaid and lived in the ocean. About a year back you had met a snake man that was slithering along the shoreline who quickly became your boyfriend after you two found out how much in common you both have. Just an hour ago he’d brought you to buffet on a pier not too far from the rock you were writhing around on now. You placed a hand on your small, taut, slightly puffed out belly and rubbed it softly but that didn’t help all that much.

Your boyfriend, Arthur, was slithering towards you, holding a bucket of water in his hands that he was going to use to cool you off, seeing as you can’t swim at the moment and all sea creatures need to stay hydrated. He made his way to you quickly, using his serpentine-like body to jet across the waves like a water moccasin. He scaled the boulder and curled himself loosely around you.

“Does this feel better, love?” he asked as he gently poured the contents of the bucket onto your chest and belly. You nodded in response and leaned on him, smiling into the crook of his neck. “Can I do anything else for you?”

“Can you rub it, please? It really hurts,” you grunted.

“Of course I can. Actually, how about I massage it? My body is made up of mostly muscle after all,” Before you could reply, he had already climbed onto your belly, his weight putting some pressure on it, causing you to wince in pain. You could define the distinct grooves and textures in his scaly skin as they positioned themselves in a comfortable manner in order to cover your entire bloat in their range.

“Ready, love?” he asked kindly and you nodded again. Then, Arthur began to slowly stress and retract with the muscles that line the bottom of his reptilian underbelly. He did this in waves while also massaging your shoulders with his free hands and you had to admit, it felt really good. You let a soft moan escape your lips.

“You like that don’t you?” Arthur interrupted your bliss.

“Of course I do! You’re the one who’s doing it, silly.” You flicked your fishy tail into his side playfully. “It hurts a lot less now, thank you.”

“Any time darling.” He grinned happily at you and grinned back.


End file.
